When Opposites Attract
by cloakedauthor21
Summary: No one could be more opposite than me and Warren Peace. He’s fire, I’m ice. He’s a loner, I have friends. He has a mother that loves him, and I have an abusive father. We were meant for each other.
1. It's Complicated

When Opposites Attract

Summary: No one could be more opposite than me and Warren Peace. He's fire, I'm ice. He's a loner, I have friends. He has a mother that loves him, and I have an abusive father. We were meant for each other.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sky High! This story contains elements of abuse. You've been warned.

1. It's Complicated.

"Wow, Arabella. I never noticed how beautiful your blue eyes were with your blue streaks." he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Thanks, Warren." I said smiling. He leaned in close enough for me to be able to smell him.

"You're perfect." He chuckled slightly as his lips were about to touch mine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock startled me out of my dreams. I slapped the button down as I threw my blanket off of me. It was cool for September. I stretched and started to get dressed for school.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd have to wear long sleeves and jeans today to cover the bruises from last night. I picked out a cute light blue shirt and my favorite jeans.

As I left the house, my two friends were there to meet me. I looked at Katrina in her board shorts and tank top and Alec in his signature black jeans and band shirt. They made an odd couple, but they didn't care what people thought.

"What's shakin', Bella?" Katrina asked me as she slung an arm around my shoulders.

"The usual, Kat. You?" I asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Can't complain. How's your science project with him coming along?" she asked giggling.

I stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. They knew that I had the biggest crush on the biggest bad boy of the school, Warren Peace. Who was also my lab partner in science class, coincidentally.

"He's supposed to come over tonight to work on it." I said quietly.

"What about your dad?" Alec asked in his quiet, baritone.

"He's supposed to be away on business. And I hope he is, because that wouldn't be very good if he came home and Warren was there with me."

We had made it to the bus stop and were waiting with a few other students.

"Why can't you just do the project at his house?" Katrina asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Something about his mom working. I'm not too sure."

The bus pulled up at that moment, which gave us an excuse to stop talking so that we could enjoy our ride. Even though we were no longer freshmen, the flying bus still excited us, because we're easily amused like that.

When we arrived at Sky High, we started walking across the grass to the place where we always hung out at, under the tree. I looked across the yard to see Will Stronghold and his little girlfriend, Layla.

"We going to see that new movie this weekend?" Alec asked us as he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure, Alec." Katrina said pulling her red hair into a ponytail. "I don't know if I want to see this one." She turned invisible and gave Alec a playful shove.

"Don't make me go back in time and make you regret that." he said grabbing her. She was chuckling as she became visible again.

I looked away from the pair of them as they embraced each other.

My eyes roamed the courtyard again. My eyes found Warren sitting alone on the wall, reading a book. I gave a sigh as the bell rang for us to go to class. I waved to a few people as I followed my friends into the science classroom.

I took my seat next to Warren as the teacher rose from his seat.

"Morning, Warren." I said quietly as I pulled my notebook out.

"Morning, Hernandez." he said as he continued to read his book.

Sitting next to him raised my body temperature slightly, but even that slight amount caused me to have to roll up my sleeves. I always forgot that I had to cool my body temperature around him, as I'm sure he had to raise his around me. His fire mixed with my ice wasn't a good combination, but I couldn't help falling for him. We neutralized each others powers.

I watched his eyes roam over my bruises, and I pulled my arms off the table. His eyes traveled up to my face as I stared at the floor.

"Arabella, did you hurt yourself?" he asked quietly.

"I'm a clumsy person." I muttered quietly.

I couldn't tell whether or not he bought my lie, but he let the subject drop anyway. I decided to lighten the mood.

"So, are you going to Homecoming, Warren?" I asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Uh, yeah." he muttered.

"You going with anyone?" I asked hoping that he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm going with Layla."

"Oh. I didn't realize that you two were that close."

"We're just going to make Stronghold jealous." he said as I rolled my sleeves back down.

I didn't say anything else on the matter, not wanting to make Warren suspicious of me liking him. I knew he was smart and intuitive, and if anyone was going to figure out anything about me, it'd be him.

"Are you going to homecoming?" he asked giving me a sideways glance.

"Yeah. Kat, Alec, and I are going as a group." I said as I started copying the notes from the board.

"Doesn't that make you the third wheel, Hernandez?" he asked. I shrugged.

"No date. And I already own the perfect dress. Kat and Alec don't mind, though. It's always been just the three of us. Besides, I'm not allowed to date." I said quietly, not looking at Warren.

"Dude, we're seventeen. How are you not allowed to date, Hernandez?" Warren asked, copying the notes, not looking at me.

"My dad's just like that. Are you still coming over today so we can do our project?" I looked at him this time.

"Yeah, Hernandez." he said looking at me with mild interest playing in his eyes.

I brushed off the interest in his eyes as I focused on my notes once more. The rest of the class passed without a conversation arising, which made me feel a little better. I was glad that someone as antisocial as Warren talked to me at all, mostly because I was over the moon for him. There was nothing I could have done to prevent falling for that built, brooding, gorgeous pyrokinetic. I knew he was smart and intuitive, but I also knew that he had a side most people never suspected that he had. I knew that he was a big teddy bear wrapped in a leather jacket and an attitude.

I was daydreaming for the rest of the morning, snapping out of my haze only when I was sitting under the tree for lunch.

Kat and Alec walked up and sat down with me. We started discussing Save the Citizen that was going to happen this afternoon.

I got bored with the conversation, because Speed and Lash totally owned the game. I was, instead, looking across the yard at the wall. I knew that Warren would be there. His table in the cafeteria had become overrun by Layla and her other sidekick friends. I knew they annoyed him, but that's only because he wanted to keep up his tough guy image. I smiled as I thought about Warren actually being 'the nice guy' that I knew he secretly was.

As I was staring at him with a smile on my face, he looked up from his book and over to me. I should have known he was going to feel my gaze and look up, but I wasn't thinking about anything but him. The fact that his eyes met mine shocked me so much, that I was still staring at him with my stupid smile plastered on my face. His gaze was curious for a moment, before he got the most adorable smile on his face. He even gave a chuckle as he went back to his book.

It was then that I fell back onto the grass, with a blush creeping up my face and that smile still there.

"C'mon, Bella." Kat said as her and Alec stood up. She offered me her hand to help me up. "What's up with that smile?"

I looked at her and took her hand. My face hurt by the time I stood up. I just could not wipe the smile off my face. We made our way to the gym for Save the Citizen, while I was rubbing my cheeks to pull the smile off.

We sat down on the same bench as Warren, but all the way on the other end. The two of us kept stealing glances at each other. I either had to do something about this crush, or else forget about him.

When the end of the day finally rolled around, Warren met me in front of the wall. We walked over to where Kat and Alec were standing by the bus. The four of us were a little less than talkative. The walk from the bus stop to my house was agonizingly quiet. I waved to Kat and Alec as I led Warren up my sidewalk. I was thankful my dad's car wasn't in the driveway.

Warren followed me in to the house and up to my room. We worked on our project and finished it in an hour. After we finished, we sat cross-legged on my bed. We were doing a survey about each other for my psychology class.

"So, do you wanna do me first, or shall I do yours?" I asked Warren as we finished writing on our answer sheets. He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll go first." I said. "Your name is Warren Peace. You're seventeen; Boomer calls you hot-head; your favorite color is yellow, despite what everyone else thinks; your favorite food is pizza, because it's everyone's favorite but I really don't know; you and your mom are close; you pretend to be this harsh, bad boy with an attitude, when you're a really sweet, funny, caring guy. Okay, now you do mine."

"Your name is Arabella Hernandez. You're seventeen; Kat and Alec call you Bella, but I like to call you Hernandez; your favorite color is green, even though you wear more blue; your favorite food is macaroni and cheese, because I see the face you make when you eat it, you look like you're in heaven; your mom died when you were young and you and your father are distant; you're a smart, cute, sweet girl and you lie about where those bruises come from, but I don't push you for the information because I know that you can take care or yourself. And even if you can't handle it, all you have to do is ask for my help, and I'll be there. What happens now, Hernandez?" Warren said, as I stared at him. Did he really just say I was cute?

"Uh, we compare our answers with the truth. I'll go first. You got my name, age and nicknames right; I'm amazed that you knew my favorite color is green; do I really make faces when I eat macaroni and cheese?; my father and I aren't all that close; do you really think I'm cute?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

Warren looked at me and smiled that adorable smile from earlier. He just nodded and looked down at my answers for him.

"Obviously you got my name and age right. I hate it when Boomer calls me hot-head, though. How did you know my favorite color?; I actually don't like pizza. My favorite food is cherry pie; I am close to my mom, she's all I have; and you can see straight into my soul with your piercing blue eyes."

I blushed because I felt that I was just stating the obvious. I smiled at Warren and he smiled back at me.

"I know that I can't take you to the dance, since I'm taking Layla, but I'd like to dance with you. If that's alright with you, Hernandez." Warren said with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"I'd like that a lot, Warren." I said as we stood up to stretch our legs. "Thanks for doing the psych thing with me, Warren."

He nodded as he brushed a strand of blue hair out of my face. To be on even ground, I brushed a piece of red hair out of his face. We stood like that for a moment, with our hands in each others hair.

Warren took a step closer to me and leaned in. I tilted my chin up and closed my eyes. I heard the all too familiar car door slam from the driveway.

I gasped and ran to shut my bedroom door.

"Listen, don't ask questions, just take your stuff and climb out the window onto the tree and climb down in about a minute. Don't be seen." I said thrusting his belongings at him.

He gave me a hard look before doing as I asked.

I ran around my room, hiding any evidence that Warren had been there. I spotted his leather jacket on my chair as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was very quick as I threw it under my blanket on my bed.

I hopped onto my bed and propped my open psychology book up like I was reading it.

My father then opened my bedroom door.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in Dad." I said in surprise.

"Are you doing your homework, Arabella?" he asked me in a none too pleased voice.

"Yes, Dad. What happened to your business trip? Did they cancel it?"

"Arabella, what's that underneath your blanket?" he asked me as my face paled. "Get up."

I did as I was told and watched as he pulled back the blanket on my bed to show Warren's jacket. My father picked it up and turned back to me.

"Who does this belong to, Arabella?" he asked me with malice in his voice. I looked at the floor.

"Just someone from school, Dad. I was cold and he lent me his jacket. I'm going to give it back to him tomorrow." I said quietly.

I could barely see Warren's head amidst the tree by my window. He was watching the scene as it unfolded, and I was silently hoping he wouldn't see what I was sure was bound to happen.

"What's his name, you little slut?" he asked as he threw the jacket onto the floor.

"Warren Peace. He's my science partner, Dad. I just got cold." I said feeling the fear rise in my throat.

"Arabella, don't lie to me. You make ice, you don't get cold. Now tell me the truth. What is this jacket doing here?" the anger in his voice was rising with ever word.

"Dad, really, I just borrowed it."

He slapped me across the face, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. When I looked back at him, he threw me against the wall, where I crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"You had better take that back to him tomorrow, Arabella. And if you _ever_ bring something that belongs to a boy in this house again, you'll get much worse than that. If you _**ever**_ bring a boy into this house, you'll wish you had never been born." he said, slamming my bedroom door shut as he left.

As I was picking myself off the floor, I could see Warren in the tree outside my window, smoking from the places that were making contact with the tree. I gave him an apologetic look as I signaled for him to climb down the tree. I tossed him his leather jacket when he was on the ground, and ignored the look he was giving me.


	2. Don't Ask

2. "Please, Don't Ask"

_Well darlings, it seems that some people have decided that they wanted to me mean to me about this story, which is funny since I know that you all love it so much. One even rambled on about random crap that had nothing whatsoever to do with my story and just used big words randomly looked up in the dictionary to try and feel smart. Ignore these silly people, as I intend to and let the story continue. Thanks to all of you who ACTUALLY reviewed with something worth saying instead of babbling, my readers are the reason I write._

_On with the show!_

_~Cloakedauthor21_

The rest of the evening passed without incident, as I looked at the bruise on my face. I hoped that Warren wasn't going to make a big deal about this. I had done the wrong thing by bringing Warren over to the house.

The next morning, my alarm clock beeped as I was already pulling clothes for me to wear out of my closet. I shut the alarm off and went back to my closet. I pulled out a green long-sleeved shirt and some capris. I had decided that I was just going to pretend that nothing happened.

Kat and Alec were waiting for me as I walked out the front door. Kat's mouth hung open as she looked at my face. Alec's jaw was set, I knew he was pissed but he didn't want to say anything.

"Oh, my God, Bella. I take it your dad came home." Kat said as we started walking toward the bus stop.

"Yeah, Kat. I had Warren out on the tree before Dad came into my room. Too bad he found Warren's leather jacket.."

"At least he didn't catch Warren there. Did you guys finish your project at least?" Kat asked as we approached the bus stop.

"Yeah, we finished the project and then we did that psych project where you try to see how well you know someone. Turns out that we really know a lot about each other. He thinks I'm cute!"

"Thank, God." Alec said startling Kat and me. "It's about damn time."

"What are you talking about, Alec?" Kat asked looking at Alec.

"Well, one night I was bored so I traveled to the future. While I was there, it was like two months from now, Bella and Warren were making out at the tree during lunch. I was a little shocked at first, but the two of you looked so happy. And you didn't have any bruises on you when I sat down to join you guys. I probably shouldn't have told you that, but I did. What you do with it affects the way that it turns out." Alec said taking a deep breath.

Kat and I just stared at him for a moment, before going totally chick on him. We hugged him and jumped up and down, squealing.

The two of my friends knew that there were only two things that I wanted from the world; to live without having to hide bruises all the time, and to be with Warren. Alec had just told us that my two dreams were close to coming true.

I was still smiling when we got to school and sat under the tree, as I looked over to Warren and we made eye contact. He made to come over to me, when Layla plopped down next to him on the wall and took his hand. She said something with a fake laugh as Stronghold walked past with Gwen. As Layla's eyes followed Will, Warren lit his hand so that she would let go. I watched him say something before getting up and walking toward me as the bell rang.

As I walked through the hall with Kat and Alec, I was ignoring the gaze of Warren on my back. When he took his seat next to me, was when I finally acknowledged him.

"Hey, Warren." I said trying to feign cheery, only to be shot down by his gaze.

"Arabella, do you want to come over to my house after school today?" Warren asked. He only used my first name when he was being sympathetic, and gentle.

"I'm supposed to go to Kat's house and spend the night. That's the arrangements for Thursdays." I said, hoping he wouldn't persist.

"Alright, but my mom made this killer macaroni and cheese dish that I was going to ask you to come over and help me eat. If you're busy it's okay, I'll just eat it by myself." he said with a look of disinterest in his eyes. My ears had perked at the mention of macaroni and cheese. Damn him!

"Well, I suppose I could come over for dinner and then go to Kat's house." I said watching the self satisfied smirk cross his lips.

As our teacher handed out the assignment, Warren and I set to work. As we reached for the Bunsen burner, our fingers touched slightly causing steam to rise from the contact. I was quick to pull my hand away from Warren's at the touch. He had a bemused look on his face about the steam.

I was curious about the steam myself, as we had never had physical contact before. My fingertips were tingling with warmth, which was a curious sensation in its own. I had always figured that our powers would cancel the other's out. My ideas were now confirmed by the display of steam and the tingling that was still coursing through my fingertips. I wondered if it would have a negative effect on us when my core temperature was raised and Warren's was lowered.

Warren's gaze broke me out of my thoughts. We shared a smile as we started on the assignment.

We continued the rest of class in a comfortable silence.

At lunch, as I sat on the grass under our tree, I waited for Kat and Alec. I was looking at my cell phone, thinking about sending the text message that I had typed up. It was a text for Warren, but I was balancing the question and thinking too hard about the situation. As Kat and Alec made their way over to me, I finally got the courage and pressed send.

"So?" Kat asked as she sat down next to me. I raised my eyebrow at her as I closed my phone. "How did science go?"

"Well, I'm going over to Warren's house for dinner before I go to your house tonight." I said with a small smile.

"Sweet." Kat said as Alec was smiling beside her at my fortune. "You'll have to tell me how it goes."

I just nodded and looked over at Warren, who gave me a small smile. I wondered how long he would let Layla keep up the charade of them dating. I wasn't jealous, only because I knew the Warren just wanted to piss Stronghold off. And it was obvious to me that he had an interest in me, which was enthralling. I just wondered how the night would go.


	3. Broken

_3. Broken_

_The rest of the day was uneventful for me. As Kat, Alec, and I got off the bus, I was excited about my dinner date with Warren. I had no idea that things weren't going to go as planned._

_I waved goodbye to my friends as I walked up the sidewalk to my house to get my things to meet up with Kat at her house later. Everything seemed normal. My father's car wasn't in the driveway, so I had no reason to think he was home._

_When I walked through the door, several things happened at once. A strong smell of alcohol met me, along with a vision of my angered father slamming the door shut behind me._

"_So, do you care to amend that story you told me last night, Arabella? About there not being a boy here?" he demanded following me up the stairs toward my room._

"_There wasn't anyone here, Dad." I said, perhaps too quickly, as we reached the top of the stairs._

"_Then," he started grabbing my arm. "Tell me how my tree got hand shaped burns in it near the level of your window."_

_I looked at my father in terror, knowing he knew the truth._

"_There's only one pryokenetic person at your school. And you had his jacket in your room last night."_

"_Warren Peace." I squeaked as my father's grip on my arm tightened._

"_Yes. Warren Peace. The son of one of the worst villains this city has ever seen. What was her doing here, Arabella?"_

"_We were doing homework, Dad. We're partners in science class. We had a group homework."_

_My father let go of my arm, rage contorting his face._

"_Don't you dare lie to my. What were the two of you doing?"_

"_Homework. Honestly." I said as I started crying._

"_And how long have you been sneaking around with him, Arabella?"_

"_Yesterday was the first time, Dad."_

"_You lying slut."_

_My father backhanded me so hard I toppled backward and tumbled down the stairs. I landed in a crumpled, unconscious heap at the bottom._

"_Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" Kat's anxious voice sounded so far away._

_I couldn't move. I couldn't answer. I couldn't open my eyes._

"_Bella? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Alec's voice sounded just as far away._

_I'm trying, Alec. My body won't cooperate._

"_You try." Alec's voice said again in the distance._

"_Arabella? Please, wake up."_

_My whole existence screeched to a halt, before propelling forward at a million miles an second._

"_Warren." I gasped as I unglued my eyes._

_Everything was blurry as I blinked trying to focus. I couldn't feel my body, but I didn't need to. He was here, wherever here was. I couldn't see him clearly but he was here with me. Wasn't he?_

"_Warren?" I croaked. "Where?" It hurt to talk._

"_I'm here, Arabella." One of the blurry figures moved. I tried to focus._

"_Can't. See. Good." I struggled out. "Warren. Holding. Hand?"_

"_I am."_

"_Can't feel. Where we?"_

"_The hospital, Bella." Kat said from my other side. I turned in her direction._

"_How?"_

"_Alec and I knew something was wrong when your door slammed shut. I called Warren and Alec called the police. They got there just after you fell down the stairs. They arrested your father. And set the bail, but he's already paid it. The police are protecting you. He won't try to get to you with them outside your door."_

"_Kat. How hurt?"_

"_Well, you've got a pretty bad concussion, and a broken arm and leg. Some ribs are cracked, too. But the doctors are optimistic that you'll make a full recovery. The reason you can't feel your body is the medication they've got you on. And your vision will get better as your concussion heals,. You're lucky to be alive. If you had been a citizen, you would have died. My poor, Bella. I'm sorry we couldn't have helped you sooner." Kat said with her voice thickening with tears._

"_Bella, Kat and I have to go. But, we'll come see you tomorrow. We love you." Alec said kissing my forehead. Kat did the same._

"_Love you." Kat said as they left._

"_Warren?" I asked turning back to his blur._

"_Yeah, Arabella?" he asked. I detected a note of sadness in his voice._

"_Stay?"_

"_Yeah, Arabella. I'm gonna stay with you. Can I ask you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why did he do this to you?"_

"_You. From yesterday. He knew. Warren?"_

"_Yeah?" he asked sounding a little alarmed._

"_Love you." I said slowly and sleepily. "Always have."_

_I fell asleep leaving Warren in the quiet of my hospital room._

"_I love you. Always have." Warren whispered as he got into a more comfortable position to ride out the night._

_A/N: I realize it's been forever since I updated this but my fan base is still increasing. Thank you so much for reading this. You, the fans, are what helped me get over my mile high writers block. Each and every one of you ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! __J__ BTW: I do NOT own Sky High, Disney does. I, however, DO own Kat, Bella, Alec, and the abusive father. Thank you. Keep the reviews coming my lovely fans!_

_~CloakedAuthor21_


	4. Consequences

4. Consequences

"How's my Bella doing?" Kat said cheerily walking into my hospital room.

I was sitting up eating my dinner. My right arm and leg were each in green casts signed by Kat, Alec, and Warren.

"Did I miss anything good in school today, Kat?" I asked waving her to Warren's usual chair.

"Nothing important. Warren had to work today I take it?" Kat said sitting down.

"Yeah. He'll be here later. Where's Alec at?"

"He's coming. He'll be here after a while." she said smiling as though she had a secret. "When can you get out?"

Kat ignored my questioning look by pulling out her notes and my copies of the notes and a list of my homework for the day.

"You're acting off, Kat." I said watching her as she set my homework on the window sill.

A knock on the door saved Kat from answering my question as Alec walked in carrying bags of stuff and a dozen Happy Birthday balloons in his hands.

"Whose birthday is it?" I asked looking at my two best friends, though there were still a little blurry.

"Really, Bella?" Alec said chuckling. "Did you hit your head harder than we think?"

"Bella, honey, it's your birthday." Kat said helping Alec with the bags.

"This isn't the party we imagined-" Alec started, squeezing my left hand.

"-But at least you're getting a party." Kat finished, squeezing my other hand.

The two of them gave me some gifts cards to my favorite stores. As Kat was setting up the candle on the cake, Alec was getting the drinks and ice cream. Alec lit the candle and they sang 'Happy Birthday' to me as I laughed at them.

"Alright, Bella, make a wish." Kat said excitedly.

I closed my eyes and held back a sob as I wished Warren was there with me. I took a deep, steadying breath, and blew out my candle. Alec and Kat clapped.

"What'd you wish for, Bella?" Kat asked hugging me as Alec cut the cake.

"No, Bella. Don't tell her, or else-" Alec started.

The door to my room opened and in walked my Warren, my wish come true.

"It just came true, Kat." I said quietly as my friends rearranged themselves so Warren could come stand by my left hand and hold it.

"Happy Birthday, Arabella." he said sitting down gently holding my hand.

"It is now, Warren." I said smiling, wiping my tears away with my injured hand. "It is now. Everyone I love is here with me. The doctor said I can get out of here tomorrow at lunch time."

"Really? That's great!" Kat and Alec exclaimed together.

"Where are you gonna go, Arabella?" Warren asked quietly. "You can't go home."

"She's gonna come stay with me." Kat said matter of factly.

"Kat, I love you, but I don't wanna put any strain on your relationship with Alec. That's why we only have one day a week. I'll find a place, Warren." I said quietly, not looking at any of them.

"Stay with me, Arabella." Warren responded.

"What?" I asked searching his face.

"Can you guys give us a couple minutes?"

Alec nodded and pulled Kat out of the room. When they shut the door, Warren looked back at me.

"I've talked to Mom about it and we really have more room than we need. I've been thinking about the Homecoming dance and how glad I am that you weren't there. I can't stand the thought of not knowing if you're okay. I need to know that you're somewhere I can protect you."

"Warren," I started with tears in my eyes, "no."

"Arabella?" he asked giving me a hard look. "What do you mean no?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said looking away from Warren.

I could sense that Warren was hurt by my words, but I had to say them.

"I'm kinda tired, Warren. It's been a long day. Can you leave, please?" tell Kat and Alec goodnight for me." I said rolling over to face away from him.

He left without another word, and I lasted a whole five minutes before I started crying.

~Kat~

Alec and I were waiting in the hall while Bella and Warren talked. Before I expected, Warren came out looking upset.

"Warren?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"Hernandez is going to sleep." he said moodily.

Alec and I exchanged looks and took off after him.

"Warren, what happened?" I asked when we got outside.

"She said no. That she's sorry, but she can't." he said smoking slightly.

"What?" Alec demanded stopping. "Damn it!"

"Alec!" I called, but he had already jumped through time. "Warren!" I ran after him. "Warren, stop!"

I grabbed for him and pulled him to a stop.

"Kat, let go of me." he said with fire in his eyes.

"Look, Bella is confused. Let her process what's going on. A lot has happened over the last couple weeks. Give her some time." I said trying to piece together what was going on.

"Fucking Hell!" Alec yelled reappearing next to me. "Sorry."

"Alec, what happened?" I asked.

"I should have kept my damn mouth shut, Kat." Alec said looking between Warren and me. "I messed everything up. Telling Bella what I saw. I screwed it all up. I knew better than to say anything. Damn it all! I had such precious information involving my best friend and I had to open my damn mouth!"

"Alec, what do you mean you screwed it up?" I asked.

"What did you do?" Warren asked.

"Warren, I told Bella I saw you and her together in a few months, but now I've screwed it up by telling her. I won't say anything else. I'm not gonna mess things up again. Kat, please, go talk to her." Alec said going after Warren.

I turned around and said a silent prayer to whatever god was listening as I started back toward the hospital and Bella.

_Well lovelies, that's the end of chapter 4. Had to switch POV to get the important conversation in there. Thank you to those of you who review, and those of you who don't, please do. I do this for you! You guys rock! Much love ~CloakedAuthor21_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok lovelies, I haven't abandoned this story. I promise. This past year has been CRAZY! I'm in the middle of a divorce and I have half of the next chapter written. I just need to find time between work, and my son, and my boyfriend to write. I'm so sorry guys. I love this story too and I'm not 100% sure exactly where it's going. I'm riding the story like you guys are. I promise I'll update again soon. Peace and love to you all!


End file.
